TWINS?
by Little iLaa
Summary: Baekhyun, siswa pindahan yang tinggal bersama gurunya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang dingin. Luhan datang dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai kembarannya karena wajah mereka mirip. Sehun mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Dan si hitam Jongin bersaing dengan buku untuk merebut Do keras kepala Kyungsoo/"Mereka merepotkan dan aku tidak mau direpotkan!"/
1. Chapter 1

Title : TWINS?

Author : Little iLaa

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Hwang Zi Tao. Other cast bakal muncul di waktu tertentu.

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : this fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya

pinjam nama aja, mereka milik Tuhan YME.

Warning : DLDR! Typo nyebar. Yaoi/Shounen-AU, alur semerawut. Dan jika kalian gak

suka, kalian bisa tekan tombol close.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida!"

Baekhyun berdiri didepan kelas..

"Wahh.. mirip sekali!"

Sebuah suara terdengar..

"Kukira selama ini tidak ada yang mirip dengan kecantikan Luhan"

Yeoja lain menyahuti..

"Mereka seperti saudara kembar"

"Iya.. Dia sedikit lebih manis dengan eyeliner itu"

"Dan apakah itu asli?"

"Iris biru yang indah.. Ahh aku ingin memilikinya"

Dan begitulah bisikan-bisikan itu merambat ke telinga Baekhyun karena bisikan itu tidak bisa disebut bisikan, hey.. itu terlalu keras untuk sebuah bisikan.

Byun Baekhyun. Siswa pindahan dari Busan yang tengah menatap teman sekelas-barunya-dengan kerutan didahinya. Ia bahkan baru menginjakkan kakinya di bumi Seoul malam tadi, dan sekarang teman-teman barunya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa mereka mengenal Baekhyun sebagai orang lain. Sulit dipercaya.

Kalau ia juga tidak salah dengar, teman barunya menyebut nama Luhan dan saudara kembar? Dan ia yakin, ia masih punya pendengaran yang normal. Hell! Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Luhan? Apa mereka semirip itu?

Baekhyun akui ia memang sedikit manis, aku tekankan sekali lagi hanya SEDIKIT -menurut Baekhyun- dari namja kebanyakan. Rambut brunette yang menggantung dengan indah yang ia biarkan menutupi dahinya yang tentunya menambah kadar keimutannya. Eyeliner tipis yang ia sapukan pada kedua mata sipitnya dan iris mata biru -yang ia tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya- terpatri dengan indahnya bak sapphire blue yang cantik. Bibir cherrynya yang tipis dan ahh.. jangan lupakan kulit putih asia yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Perfect..

"Hentikan!" Bentak guru Song. Dan ya! itu cukup berhasil membuat seisi kelas 11-A terdiam seketika. Meskipun tatapan terpana tak juga luntur wajah mereka, hanya sekedar memandangi dan mengagumi siswa baru yang sayangnya mirip sekali dengan Luhan apalagi dengan iris biru sapphire yang jarang dimiliki orang asia sepertinya.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia pindahan dari Busan. Kuharap kalian bisa akrab dengannya" jelas guru Song, "Baekhyun, kau duduklah disamping Tao dan Hwang Zi Tao angkat tanganmu!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Segera tatapannya menyapu seluruh kelas dan terhenti pada sudut kelas baris kanan paling belakang. Namja yang dipanggil Tao tengah mengangkat tangannya. Jadi.. sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi penghuni pojok kelas selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Cukup menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Namja itu, Tao dengan mulut yang masih menganganya menatap siswa baru itu tanpa berkedip, tak terkecuali teman-teman lainnya. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik melihat teman-teman barunya yang demi Tuhan mereka benar-benar mengawasi Baekhyun seolah ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Ugh.. lupakan! itu memalukan.

Langkah Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan mendekati Tao terhenti ketika guru barunya mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil guru Song

"Ne" Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menoleh lagi menatap guru barunya. Ehm.. itu sopan santun kan? Itu yang harus ia terapkan disekolah, lagipula ia masih baru disini. Tapi kalau diluar sekolah, itu tidak termasuk hitungan.

"Apakah kau saudara Luhan?" Bahkan guru barunya saja juga penasaran. Kkk~ Apa sebegitu mirip kah?

"Luhan? Nugu?"

Hey.. dia bahkan baru mendengar nama itu hari ini dan semua orang sekarang sedang mengait-ngaitkannya (?) dengan seseorang bernama Luhan. Bukankah ia datang kesini dengan nama Byun Baekhyun dan sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Luhan? Apakah itu kurang jelas?

"Ah sudahlah lupakan! duduklah. Kalian semua buka halaman 72, kita mulai pelajarannya" ucapnya sedikit acuh.

Akhirnya..

Dengan penuh tanda tanya Baekhyun tetap melanjukan langkahnya menuju bangku yang enam bulan kedepan akan menjadi bangkunya. Dia sempat mengernyit melihat teman sebangku -barunya- menatapnya seolah ia adalah hantu apalagi dengan kantung mata yang tampak begitu menyeramkan.

Ia mendudukkan pantat seksinya dengan waspada. Ia sempat merasa takut dengan tatapan Tao yang demi apapun terlihat seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah takut pada sesorang, kecuali Ibunya, dan ia tidak akan pernah patuh pada siapapun kecuali Ibunya. Jangan salah, Baekhyun bukan orang kaya yang selalu seenaknya, atau anak baik-baik yang sangat menghormati ibunya, hanya saja menurut Baekhyun semua orang sama saja dan tidak ada alasan untuknya takut. Dan Nyonya Byun serta Hwang Zi Tao itu pengecualian, kalian juga tahu wajah itu sedikit menyeramkan bukan?

Bila dilihat sekilas, Baekhyun akan tampak seperti namja polos yang menggemaskan. Mamun Baekhyun adalah orang acuh yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng tanpa dosanya.

"T-Tao-sshi.." Baekhyun berujar hati-hati. Wajah itu sangat menakutkan kau tahu? Mereka belum akrab dan ia harus menjaga sopan santun kan? Ia tidak ingin Tao kehilangan kesan pertama yang sempurna terhadapnya. Menurutnya,kesan pertama akan membuat orang lebih mengingat bagaimana pribadimu.

_Cih_, kau terlalu munafik babe~

"Byun Baekhyun" Tao berucap dingin dengan penuh penekanan. Ugh.. ini _sih_ malah mengubur mental Baekhyun.

"N-Ne" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang masih tercekat. Oh ayolah! ia sedang berusaha berteman. Hanya satu saja, setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa ia manfaatkan disekolah.

Ya, dia adalah orang yang anti sosial bukan dalam artian pendiam atau dingin, ia hanya sedikit acuh dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Jika kau bertanya berapa banyak teman yang ia punya disekolahnya dulu, maka dengan santainya ia akan menjawab, "Mereka merepotkan dan aku tidak mau direpotkan!"

Well, ia mungkin berpikir untuk mengecualikan teman sebangkunya ini. Karena-

"Oh! Lihatlah! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya. Apa kalian ini kembar? Bahkan aku sempat mengira kau adalah Luhan. Benar-benar seperti duplikat seorang Xi Luhan..."

benar-benar diluar dugaannya Tao berucap begitu antusias seperti menemukan mainan baru. Ia membolak-balikkan badan Baekhyun mencari bagian mana yang membedakan Baekhyun dengan Luhan. Hey! Tao tahu Xi Luhan itu pincess disekolahnya -meskipun Luhan selalu menolak di panggil seperti itu- dan semua orang memujanya.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, di pertengahan semester datang seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang demi apapun benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan. Tentunya selain iris sapphire blue dan badannya yang sedikit lebih mungil dari Luhan. Ahh.. dan jangan lupakan rambut brunettenya, rambut Luhan pirang. Dan Tao membenarkan itu.

"Tao-sshi" Panggil Baekhyun dengan kesal tapi cukup berhasil menarik perhatian Tao yang menggrayangi (?) tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel -sshi. Cukup Tao sa- Ahh apakah itu asli? Wahh.." Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur, teman barunya bukan termasuk orang yang layak ia takuti.

BRAKK~

Pintu kelas itu didobrak paksa dan tampaklah dua pengeran sekolah yang tampan -kebanyakan siswa memanggil mereka seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah tak bisa mendengar bagaimana bibir Tao yang tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata Wahh.. Wow.. Keren.. atau bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Karena entah mengapa Baekhyun hanya terpaku pada sosok itu. Mata doe yang tajam tengah beradu dengan mata sapphirenya. Menggelitik sesuatu dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Rasanya asing namun sedikit menyenangkan.

Ia sedikit mengernyit bagaimana bisa ia bereaksi seperti ini hanya karena tatapan tajam namja itu. Terakhir kali ia merasakan seperti ini adalah saat ia sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Taeyeon, sunbaenya saat ia duduk di tingkat dua Junior High School. Tapi kisah cintanya harus berakhir setelah dua minggu menjalin hubungan. Saat itu ia memergoki Taeyeon yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya sedang berciuman panas dengan Choi Minho -sunbaenya juga- di perpustakaan. Saat itu ia begitu mencintai yeoja itu sehingga dia menganggap moment menyakitkan itu hanya angin lalu. Namun beberapa hari kemudian Taeyeon datang kepadanya, mengatakan jika ia dan Minho sudah bertunangan dua bulan yang lalu. Dan yeoja itu ingin mengakhiri hubungannya secara sepihak.

What the?

Kenapa yeoja itu menerimanya jika ia sudah bertungan dua bulan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya?

Dan jawaban mengejutkan itu keluar dari mulutnya..

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih namja cantik sepertimu. Dan kupikir.. kau membosankan. Apalagi semua orang bilang kau cantik melebihiku.. Ahh! yang benar saja, kau yang tidak lebih cantik dariku. Apa mereka semua buta?"

Dan itu terakhir kalinya ia menyerahkan hatinya kepada seseorang. Ia begitu kesal dan.. menyesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk orang yang diam-diam ternyata menjadikannya kelinci. Ia sedikit meringis menyadari cinta pertamanya berakhir dengan cemoohan dari yeoja yang dipujanya. Mengingat itu rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan yeoja sialan itu ke sungai han. Menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Tapi untuk kasus ini ia tidak mungkin berdebar karena seorang namja kan? Yang ia tahu ia masih menginginkan dada dan vagina wanita. Tapi kenapa semua persepainya melebur saat mata itu menatapnya? Apakah ia bisa dibilang sedang jatuh cinta? Oh tidak mungkin, yang berdiri disana itu seorang namja yang sayangnya begitu tampan? Membayangkan bagaimana ia yang seorang namja menjalin hubungan dengan namja saja tidak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir persepsi sialannya.

"-hyun? Baek? kenapa?" ucap Tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang jauh berbeda dengan tubuhnya.

"Eoh! Tidak-" Ia menoleh dan membalas pertanyaan Tao namun ucapannya terputus oleh namja tan yang telah menggebrak pintu kelasnya beberapa detik lalu, tengah bersuara.

"Eh.. Luhannie, kau mengganti warna rambutmu? Kau juga memakai softlens?" Mata namja itu semakin memicing, nampak mengintimidasi "Dan.. kenapa kau ada di kelasku?"

"Kelasku Tuan Kim!" koreksi guru Song

Kedua pangeran ini telah melewatkan guru Song ternyata. Tapi keduanya hanya memutar bola mata malas. Bukankah dimana-mana seorang pangeran itu berkuasa? dan ya! inilah salah satu -Ups.. salah dua dari pangeran SM high school. Seperti drama kebanyakan mereka menjadi pangeran karena sebuah koneksi dan uang. Dan semua orang tahu itu. Seperti semakin banyak uang yang kau punya, semakin kau dihormati.

"Tuan Park, Tuan Kim bisakah kalian duduk?" Tanya guru Song yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah untuk telinga kedua pangeran sekolah itu. Tapi apalah manfaatnya koneksi? tentu saja mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Seperti..

"Kau memerintahku, Pak Tua?" desis siswa yang ia panggil Tuan Park dingin. Kasar memang tapi siapa yang peduli?

Hening. Guru Song hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Sedikit banyak memaklumi karena pangeran sekolah itu dibesarkan uang dan koneksi, jadi wajar jika mereka tidak mengerti apa fungsi etika dan tata krama. Hey.. untuk apa etika ataupun tata krama jika kau mempunyai banyak uang? Bukankah uang adalah segalanya? Kau bisa membeli itu dengan uang kan?

Namun jika dibiarkan terus-menerus guru Song juga tidak akan tahan. Ia berpikir mungkin ia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya jika waktunya sudah tiba.

"Baiklah Park! Jika kau tidak ingin diperintah, kau bisa keluar!" ucap guru Song dengan nafas memburu menahan emosi. Bahkan ia sudah tidak menambahkan embel-embel penjilat dalam kalimatnya.

"Dengan senang hati Pak Tua, Ayo Jongin!" ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum suara Jongin, temannya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh? Luhannie.. kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Jongin yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada Baekhyun mengingat semua orang selalu mengatakan dia mirip dengan Luhan dan seperti yang Jongin katakan, Luhan berbeda kelas dengannya.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, dia muridku dan dia bukan Luhan. Dia Baekhyun siswa baru dari 15 menit yang lalu" jelas guru Song.

"Ahh.. benarkah?" Ucap Jongin mendramatisir. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut mengingat mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan Jongin hampir salah mengenali sahabat cantiknya? Oh itu masalah!

Jongin menghampiri tempat Baekhyun duduk. Sedikit menunduk saat ia berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun. Dia terperangah sebentar sebelum kembali mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Well, Chanyeol kau pasti akan terkejut jika melihat ini" Ucapnya penuh seringai dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Jongin.

Samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara bisikan Tao 'Ya! Kkamjong, jangan mengganggunya'. Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Sedikit banyak ia merasa terintimidasi hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan? ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap untuk memiliki wajah seperti ini tapi iris sapphire itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Baekhyun berusaha memasang tampang datar. Ia kesal dengan orang-orang disini. Selalu mengait-kaitkannya dengan Luhan, orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu. Dan kekesalannya adalah rasa yang paling mendominasi daripada ketakutannya.

Well, kali ini sikap acuhnya bisa ia manfaatkan. Ia kemudian mendengus pelan dan membuka bukunya. Tak peduli dengan wajah orang didepannya yang semakin mengeras, menahan emosi.

"Ehm.. bisakah kalian keluar? kalian mengganggu kelasku" ucap guru Song tegas memecah keheningan yang panjang.

"Issh.. Kau cerewet sekali. Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa semuanya" Ia sedikit melirik Baekhyun, "Mmmuaach!"

Dan setelahnya tak ada lagi sesi kelas sepi karena kelas itu penuh dengan pekikan keras yeoja khas fangirls. Meneriakkan nama pangeran sekolah itu dengan memuja. Dan guru Song pun semakin membulatkan tekatnya untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya nanti siang. Hahahah.. setiap sekolah yang dihuni pangeran sekolah memang sangatlah dramatis. Dan Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri untuk kehidupan sekolahnya hingga tiga semester depan.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah basecamp, ruangan khusus untuk para pangeran sekolah. Seluruh sekolah yang dihuni oleh pangeran sekolah memang kebanyakan menyediakan ruangan khusus ini. Hanya sebagai tempat untuk bolos pelajaran yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan, selain atap sekolah tentunya. Lagi-lagi itupun juga karena koneksi.

Basecamp yang berada dilantai satu itu berada di sebelah kiri kantin yang memungkinkan seluruh siswa lebih mudah melihat sang pangeran sekolah meskipun pintu basecamp itu selalu tertutup. Setidaknya mereka bisa sekedar melihat pangeran sekolah saat mereka melintas kan? Dan tentunya lebih mudah bagi pangeran-pangeran itu untuk mengisi asupan.

Empat Namja tampan -satu dari mereka lebih terlihat cantik- terdiri dari Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dan Xi Luhan. Dengan wajah yang tampan -satunya cantik- dan koneksi dari orang tua mereka, mereka sudah menjadi pangeran sekolah yang dipuja oleh seluruh siswa dalam satu hari. Tapi sepertinya orang kaya rendah hati itu sebuah keajaiban. Mereka dengan kesombongan dan kekayaannya memanipulasi seluruh penghuni sekolah. Menjadikan diri mereka paling berkuasa dalam lingkup kecil itu. Well, senyum mereka adalah hal kedua yang paling diinginkan orangtua mereka, setelah uang tentunya. Dan berlanjutlah hingga mereka kelas 11. Dan aku tidak perlu menceritakan lebih detail lagi karena aku yakin kalian bisa membayangannya sendiri.

Tapi jangan salah sangka, persahabatan mereka begitu erat. Maklum saja, mereka memiliki kesepian yang sama. Lagi pula orang tua mereka bersahabat dan ya! entah kenapa Eomma mereka melahirkan di tahun yang sama kecuali Eomma Luhan. Umur Luhan terpaut satu tahun dari mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol dan Luhan bersahabat sejak kecil, sedangkan Jongin -sepupu Chanyeol- dan Sehun, mereka bertemu saat mereka di sekolah dasar. Jadi, kalian bisa menebak seberapa dekat mereka.

"Dia benar-benar seperti kembaran si rusa itu" Ucap Jongin dengan tatapan menerawang, membayangkan kembali bagaimana wajah siswa baru yang ia pikir mirip Luhan-Baekhyun.

Ia membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa sedangkan yang diajak bicara sedang mengambil air dalam freezer dibalik kitchen counter.

Jangan kalian kira basecamp mereka penuh dengan barang yang tidak berguna seperti gitar dan sejenisnya. Tempat khusus mereka bahkan seperti apartement. Ada satu kamar di ujung ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan toilet dan kitchen conter. Juga ada tiga buah sofa melingkar yang mengarah pada TV layar datar di depannya. Ahh.. dan jangan lupakan beberapa rak buku, kaset, dan peralatan game. Tempat ini bahkan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada kelas mereka yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang menurut mereka menyebalkan.

"Tidak juga. Dia hanya mirip" bantah Chanyeol santai tak berniat meladeni Jongin.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan duduk di sofa lainnya. Meraih remote TV kemudian menyalakannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana ada orang didunia ini bisa semirip itu? Apa.." Ia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya membiarkan sahabatnya menebak asumsinya.

"Jangan konyol! Itu tidak mungkin Jongin. Waktu itu polisi sendiri yang bilang mereka menemukan sepatu Lian yang sedikit hangus dalam kecelakaan itu?" Chanyeol masih kukuh dengan persepsinya.

"Well, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Lian. Tapi dia benar-benar mirip kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga.. sudah lupa bagaimana wajah Lian" Chanyeol kembali menerawang berusaha menyatukan puzzle-puzzle wajah seseorang yang ia sebut Lian "Dan kalau pun itu Lian, kenapa dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun?" sambungnya.

"Chanyeol, haruskah kita menyelidikinya? Kau tahu, aku cukup penasaran dengan Lian?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda.

"Aku yakin, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo akan membuang cincin pertunangannya ke tangan orang yang membuatmu cukup penasaran" sindir Chanyeol menyeringai.

Jongin hanya memutar bola mata malas. Ia mengambil bantal sofa disampingnya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh pangeran dingin itu _"Damn,_ Aku hanya becanda bodoh!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak sadar jika tawanya itu akan mengganggu makhluk tampan yang tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya diruangan lain.

"Oh.. _Shit!_" makhluk tampan itu mengumpat, merasa tidur tampannya (?) di ganggu dengan tidak elitnya. Ia masih berusaha menyelami alam mimpinya lagi namun sayangnya matanya telah terjaga tanpa di inginkannya.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung ia berusaha bangun. Berjalan dengan satu tangan memegang kepalanya sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu pada bidang datar yang menyekat ruangan dalam basecamp itu.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Kau tahu, tawamu seperti raksasa, idiot" umpatnya penuh kekesalan.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bertatapan sejenak kemudian tertawa lagi "Kau tidak menggunakan otakmu dengan baik Sehun. Ini masih jam sembilan, bodoh!"

Makhluk tampan yang di panggil Sehun hanya berdecih. Ia melenggangkan tubuhnya untuk bergabung dengan kedua temannya.

Apa kalian sudah tahu? Dia Oh Sehun, salah satu pangerang sekolah. Pangeran tanpa ekspresi. Jika Chanyeol terkesan dingin dan menusuk maka Sehun hanya terkesan datar dan acuh.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk dekat Chanyeol dan mengais minuman Chanyeol yang sempat di minum Chanyeol, "Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau menatapku seolah aku tahu, bodoh" Sehun hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan sakartis sahabatnya. Ia berdiri bersiap membawa kakinya keluar.

"Kelasnya, aku lihat dia belum keluar" ucap Chanyeol acuh. Dan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, meneruskan langkahnya.

Sehun pikir ia harus mengambil bukunya yang di pinjam Luhan. Bukan ia tidak mau meminjamkannya hanya saja ia harus memberikan tugasnya pada guru Song sebelum pria tua itu mengundurkan diri, setidaknya ia harus punya nilai baik dari guru tua itu. Dan ya! Sehun sangat tahu pria itu akan mengundurkan diri nanti siang mengingat ia jugalah yang memberikan guru itu saran. Ngomong-ngomong ia juga ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia hanya terkikik geli membayangkannya. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja yang semakin banyak mengawasinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau pindah sekolah?" tanya Tao.

Seusai kedua pangeran sekolah itu keluar dari kelas mereka, guru Song izin keluar, tentunya setelah memberi mereka tugas. Dan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, mereka tidak akan mengerjakannya. Kecuali jika dikelas itu ada Kyungsoo.

"Ibuku meninggal satu minggu yang lalu. Lalu.. kerabatku datang dan.. ya.. ia membawaku serta. Kau tahu, ia mempunyai pekerjaan disini" jelas Baekhyun.

Tao tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia segera merubah raut wajahnya, "Ahh~ Maafkan aku!" ucapnya tulus.

"Ne" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya acuh-lagi.

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal dengan ibumu?"

"Ne, dan aku bersyukur wanita itu sudah meninggal"

Dan kali ini Tao benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan temannya. Anak seperti apa yang bersyukur ibunya meninggal atau.. ibu yang seperti apa hingga anaknya bersyukur wanita yang melahirkannya meninggal. Ckck.. Ada begitu banyak hal mengejutkan dari teman sebangkunya ini.

Tao berdehem berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara keduanya, "Lalu.. bagaimana bisa kau begitu mirip dengan si princess itu?" tanyanya.

"Kalian menyamakan aku dengan yeoja?" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Apa? Tidak! Maksutku Xi Luhan, dia namja, hanya saja ia terlihat cantik dan.. ia-"

"Apa menurutmu aku juga cantik?" ia mulai kesal dan memotong ucapan Tao tidak memberi namja berkantung mata itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak!" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan Baekhyun cukup bersyukur dengan jawaban- "Kau terlihat lebih manis"

"-Tao!"

"Apa?" Tao berucap dengan polos.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas guru Song. Ia pikir mungkin akan mengerjakan tugas guru Song daripada memberikan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao tentang dirinya.

"Baekhyun!" Tao memanggilnya, namun ia masih tak bergeming.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya lagi, dan Baekhyun masih diam. Tao berdecak kesal, mulai berpikir untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia berdehem sebelum..

"Baekhyunnie~" panggilnya manja, namun cukup berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia bersorak, aegyo-nya memang yang terbaik. Kkk~

Baekhyun seketika menoleh dan mengernyit jijik, "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu" ucapnya penuk kekesalan.

Dan Tao hanya bisa bernafas lega, ia pikir ia akan bermusuhan dihari pertama berkenalan dengan teman barunya.

"Ah~ akhirnya. Apa kau marah?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Hn~"

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" ia mulai memastikan.

"Hn~"

Mungkin ia memang salah karena terlalu banyak bertanya, "Baiklah.. maafkan aku!"

Kau salah Tao-ya, dia hanya marah karena kau menyebutnya manis.. benarkan babe~?

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu?" ucap Baekhyun angkuh.

"Karena aku temanmu~" Tao mulai merengek.

"Teman?"

"Ne"

"Berapa banyak teman yang kau punya?"

"Banyak!" Tao merasa sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Aku berteman dengan semua orang" ia memicing mengawasi raut muka Baekhyun, datar. "Kau sendiri berapa banyak teman yang kau punya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku punya Tao" Tao tersenyum,

"Tao" senyumnya mengembang,

"Tao" senyumnya pudar

"Apa maksud dari 'Aku punya Tao, Tao, dan Tao'?"

Belum sempat Tao mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya, bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan Baekhyun dengan antusias mengajak Tao ke kafetaria.

'Mulai sekarang kau adalah teman pertamaku'

.

.

.

.

Sehun pikir ia akan menegur Luhan dan menyuruh namja cantik itu agar mengerjakan prnya sendiri. Ia sendiri juga tidak keberatan, lagi pula kapasitas otaknya berlebih dan tidak ada salahnya jika ia membaginya sedikit. Hanya saja, ia pikir Luhan tidak boleh bergantung padanya. Tiga semester lagi ia akan lulus, sedangkan Luhan, ia harus memulai satu tahun lagi untuk lulus.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa mata pelajaran mereka sama? itu karena Luhan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan tingkat dua. Alasannya mudah, menurut orang tua Luhan agar Luhan cepat tangkap. Ya, orang tua selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk anaknya bukan?

Saat netra milik Sehun melihat siluet seseorang yang ia yakini Luhan sedang berdiri memunggunginya ia mulai tersenyum -sangat tipis. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan memuja. Apalagi dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris siswa yeoja, ia hanya menganggapnya debu yang mengotori telinganya.

"Luhan!" Ia berusaha memanggil namun seseorang yang ia panggil tak menunjukan pergerakan yang berarti.

"Luhan-ah!" Ia bersuara lagi namun sama. Ia berdecak kesal kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Namun seseorang itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya berjalan searah dengannya, semakin menjauh darinya. Dengan kesal ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menarik lengan kurus itu dengan tidak sabar.

Ia sempat mengernyit mengetahui siapa yang ia seret, "Luhan-ah, aku memanggilmu. Kau tidak dengar?" Ucapnya datar.

"Eoh?"

"Kau memakai softlens? Dan kau.. mengganti warna rambutmu?" Ia berujar pelan masih dengan memegang lengan kurus Luhan -menurut Sehun-

Ia mengangkat tangannnya yang lain kemudian mengangkat beberapa helai rambut Luhannya di udara, memandanginya dengan kerutan didahinya. Ia berpikir ada sesuatu yang.. aneh dengan Luhannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya berusaha mengamati ekspresi Luhannya sebelum suara yang sangat familiar di otaknya menyapa telinganya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

Disana..

Dibalik tubuh Luhannya..

Tepat dua meter didepannya..

Berdiri..

Seorang..

"Luhan?"

Xi Luhan

TBC/END?

Annyeooooong ^^

Aku bawa ff baru.. semoga suka ya?

Ini pertama kalinya aku post ff.. kalau ada typo mohon maaf :)

Thanks banget yang udah luangin waktu buat baca :)

Ditunggu kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review..

Mari saling menghargai.. ^^

24012015


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Hwang Zi Tao. Other cast bakal muncul di waktu tertentu.

Rate : T

genre : Romance, Drama, School life

Disclaimer : this fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya

pinjam nama aja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka dan EXO-L.

Warning : DLDR! Typo nyebar. Yaoi/Shounen-AU

Note: tulisan miring (bukan flashback) adalah POV Luhan

Hope You Enjoy It! ^^

.

.

.

"Tch.. Angry bird sialan!" Ia mendengus sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"_Shit.. _kau yang sialan bodoh! Diamlah, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan kalau kau terus saja mengumpat" keluh Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya.

_Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan-_

"Hweeee~ Kyungsoo-ya, tolong aku!"

_-Aegyo_

"Luhan, kau bisa saja keluar dan menemui teman-teman sialanmu itu jika kau mau"

_Kyungsoo memang tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Kkk~_

"Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo-ya! angry bird itu mata-mata Ayah!"

_Ya, dan kau harus membantuku Kyungsoo-ya!_

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? memecatnya?"

_Itu yang ingin kudengar darimu~_

"Kau bisa?"

_Ini demi kelangsungan hidupku dan anak-anakku bersama Sehun nanti.._

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

GUBRAKKK~

"Kau bisa menyuruh Ayahmu untuk memecatnya, Bukankah sekolah ini milikmu?" rengek Luhan mulai mengguncang lengan Kyungsop.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak seperti kau Luhan, menggunakan koneksiku untuk hal-hal tidak berguna" ia menghentikan aksinya.

_Ya. Dia memang bukan sepertimu, Luhan.._

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya! tolonglah Luhannie! ya! ya! ya!"

"Tidak Luhan.. dan tidak akan pernah!"

_Uh.. keras kepala sekali, sih!_

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

"Tidak!"

"Kyungie~"

"Tidak!"

"Aku akan merebut Jongin!"

_See! Aku tahu kau akan membantuku. Kkk~_

"Aku akan memiliki Sehun!"

_Memangnya kau bisa!_

"Aku akan menikahi Jongin!"

_dan menjadikannya tamengku.. hehehe.._

"Aku akan membunuh Oh Sehun!"

_What the heck!_

"Kyungsoo!"

"Luhannie, diamlah kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

"Luhannie diamlah kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" Luhan mencibir, menirukan omelan Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek, "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan diam, puas kau!" Lanjutnya ketus.

"Tidak princess, sebelum kau benar-benar menutup rapat mulutmu"

"Ya! Aishh!"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja -lagi. Seharusnya ia tahu Do Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bisa ia ajak berkompromi. Do Kyungsoo yang taat pada aturan, Do Kyungsoo yang teladan, Do Kyungsoo yang selalu berjalan dijalan yang lurus. Sampai kiamat pun ia tak akan bisa meluruhkan prinsip Do keras kepala Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya, ia sendiri yang akan lelah dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Mengabaikan Angry birdnya yang terus mengoceh. Oh Ayolah! ia cukup tersiksa dengan bahasa alien -menurut Luhan- yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

.

.

"Luhan! Kau bisa bangun sekarang!"

Ngomong-ngmong itu adalah Kris Wu, guru bahasa inggris -Luhan menyebutnya bahasa alien- disekolahnya. Ia biasa memanggilnya angry bird, karena menurut Luhan wajahnya mirip seperti tokoh game tersebut. Namun jangan salah, wajahnya begitu tampan dengan aksen China-Canada yang sangat pas. Cukup membuat sesorang menoleh dua kali jika bertemu dengannya.

"Luhan!" ia menegurnya lagi, namun tidak ada respon pasti dari seseorang yang ia panggil. Nampaknya Luhan benar-benar menikmati tidur paginya, begitu nyenyak hingga tak menyadari seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Tentu saja, matanya saja terpejam.

Guru Wu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang disebelah Luhan, Kyungsoo. Mengerti arti tatapan dari gurunya, Kyungsoo segera membangunkan Luhan. Ia membawa tubuhnya condong pada Luhan dan-

"Oh.. SELAMAT MAKAN!" teriak Luhan dengan lantangnya memecahkan suasana kelas yang sunyi.

Ia berdiri dan mengangkat satu tangannya seraya memegang sendok. Perlahan matanya terbuka menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh seperti sebuah.. kesunyian.

Mata rusanya terbuka perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang lurus pada seseorang berambut pirang didepannya, tepatnya didepan kelas.

Seketika ia menurunkan tangannya, menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung dan tersenyum canggung.

"Luhan.." panggil guru Wu penuh penekanan, "Buat essay tentang pengalaman memalukan yang pernah kau alamai-"

_Well.. hanya menceritakan pengalamanku yang memalukan kan? Itu cukup mudah, aku-_

"-dalam bahasa inggris-"

_-tidak bisa melakukannya.._

"50 lembar" ucap Guru Wu santai mengabaikan tatapan horor dari Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, "Sekian pelajaran hari ini, selamat siang!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Seperginya guru angry birdnya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja -lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar tertidur saat pelajaran mata-mata Ayahnya.

Uh, menyebalkan sekali, ia yang salah satu dari ke empat pangeran sekolah yang begitu disegani harus tunduk pada seorang guru magang yang sayangnya bekerja untuk Ayahnya.

Walaupun guru tampan itu tidak pernah tampak menegur atau menasehati Luhan, tapi diam-diam gurunya itu akan mengadu pada Ayahnya yang terhormat.

Guru sialan, pikirnya. Ia berjanji akan merencanakan pembalasan yang pantas untuk guru sialan itu nanti.

"Luhan! kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan rencana jahat yang berusaha ia rangkai dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa? jarang-jarang kau mengajakku ke kantin?" sahutnya ketus. Jujur saja ia juga masih kesal dengan teman bermata belo-nya itu.

"Tidak! hanya saja melihat ada orang lain didekatku saat jam istirahat itu sedikit.. aneh. Aku-"

"Kau mengusirku? Baiklah tuan rumah, aku pergi!" Ia memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan berujar dengan ketus. Ia membawa kakinya keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Namun, tiba-tiba ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali menuju mejanya.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hn~" jawab Luhan singkat. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dalam tasnya.

"Kau mengerjakan pr?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, terlihat masih berusaha bersikap biasa dan tampak tidak percaya jika temannya mengerjakan pr.

"Milik Sehun"

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu temannya ini tidak akan mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan segera melenggangkan tubuhnya keluar kelas. Kyungsoo yang memandangnya hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Ia memang sedikit keterlaluan tadi. Mungkin ia berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan nanti.

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya yang langsung dihadiahi oleh teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Pasti salah satu temannya ada disekitar sini. Mengingat ia tidak pernah mendapat teriakan seperti itu.

Hey! bukannya Luhan tidak punya penggemar, hanya saja penggemar Luhan itu kebanyakan namja. Ia bahkan pernah sekali membuang 84 surat cinta dalam satu hari.

Apakah dia secant-tampan itu?

Well.. Dia memang canti- maaf tampan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia begitu percaya diri?

Luhan mengikuti arah teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang ia dengar. Dan ia memang melihat satu temannya, yang juga orang pertama yang telah membuatnya mengerti apa itu cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Intinya temannya yang satu ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi bersama seseorang?

Matanya memicing berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua orang didepannya dan dia mengernyit ketika cinta pertamanya memanggil orang itu.. Luhan?

Hey! Luhan disini..

"Sehun!" Luhan memanggil cinta pertamanya lirih namun cukup terdengar jelas. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah Luhan, nampak begitu terkejut. Ia melihat Sehun terpaku di tempatnya sambil menatap lurus kearahnya.

Luhan pun memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kecil yang di gandeng Sehun. Ia sempat mengernyit merasa tidak mengenali sosok kecil itu.

"Luhan.." Sehun bergumam lirih

Dan sosok itu pun berbalik. Ia juga seseorang itu tampak tertegun. Luhan menutup mulutnya yang menganga dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku milik Sehun yang ia bawa menimbulkan suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan teriakan seketika berubah sunyi.

Ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Ia menyentuh pipi halus orang yang lebih kecil. Dan tanpa ia duga, air matanya menetes membuat kasak-kusuk disekitarnya terdengar samar.

"Lian.." ia berujar lirih namun masih cukup terdengar jelas.

"Lian.." Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang masih digenggam Sehun membuat orang itu sempat larut dalam pelukannya. Tangisnya pecah saat ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, membuat kasak-kusuk disekitarnya terhenti. Menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan tanda tanya besar.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada caruk leher yang lebih kecil. Menikmati sesuatu yang pernah hilang darinya. Dan bibir itu tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata maafkan aku atau aku merindukanmu. Luhan benar-benar terhanyut.

"Luhan! dia bukan Lian!" Suara bass itu menginstrupsi kesunyian yang panjang. Namun, seolah telah larut, Luhan mengabaikannya, "Dia Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" lanjutnya berusaha meyakinkan. Masih belum berhasil.

Dengan kasar ia menarik tangan kurus Luhan yang digunakannya merengkuh tubuh sesorang itu, seketika melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Tak dipungkiri matanya tampak merah dan sembab yang akan membengkak beberapa saat lagi. Sesekali isakan masih terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat Luhan yang seperti itu. Begitu menyedihkan dan berantakan. Terakhir kali ia melihat Luhan yang seperti ini sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu, saat polisi datang kerumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa Lian mungkin sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh pengendara -sialan- yang mabuk. Dan ia begitu terpukul melihat sisi Luhan yang rapuh itu dua kali.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan.." lirihnya memohon.

"Luhan!" panggil Chanyeol lirih, "Dia bukan Lian, dia Byun Baekhyun!" sambungya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Luhan berusaha berontak, "Hey! dengarkan aku!" ia memegang kedua lengan Luhan, "Dia hanya mirip, belum tentu mereka orang yang sama"

"Tapi Chan-"

"Ssshttt~ kau pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, kau ingat?"

"Tidak! itu karena aku selalu dibayangi wajah Lian!" Luhan berbalik menatap wajah Baekhyun, menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Sekarang lihatlah.. wajah ini, iris biru ini, semuanya sama Chan~"

"Luha-" ucap Chanyeol terputus.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, menghentikan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang meraba wajahnya "Lu..han..sshi, Aku Baekhyun!" Ia menurunkan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya, "Byun Baekhyun. Bukan seseorang yang kau sebut Lian atau siapapun itu. Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan orang-orang yang membandingkanku dengan dirimu pagi ini. Uh, Omong kosong macam apa ini? Belum genap sehari aku di Seoul tapi- Ahh sudahlah! Aku pergi!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan tertegun mendengar kalimat -sedikit kasar- yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu. Ia menatap punggung sempit yang mulai menghilang ditelan kerumunan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya berusaha mengejar Baekhyun yang ia anggap Lian. Namun baru selangkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh seseorang dibelakang.

"Chanyeol!" ia berbalik dan berujar dengan geram.

"Berhentilah Luhan. Kau sudah melihatnya, dia bukan Lian. Lianmu tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu pada belahan jiwanya" ungkap Chanyeol prihatin.

"Tapi aku merasakannya Chanyeol. Dia Lian. Aku tahu Lian belum mati. Aku merasakannya" ia masih berusaha menyangkal.

"Tidak! Kalaupun dia Lian, kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan? kenapa hanya kau yang merasakannya?" Chanyeol merendahkan nada bicaranya, "Berhentilah merasa bersalah, aku yakin Lian akan tenang disana"

"Tidak! Aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau namja itu adalah Lian, adik kecilku. Kalaupun sikapnya tidak lagi sama, aku akan mengembalikannya" tegas Luhan.

Luhan menyentakkan tangannya dan berbalik. Dan seketika kerumunan itu memberinya jalan. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia hanya menyeka sisa air matanya dengan kasar dan terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan manusia yang memandangnya berbeda-beda.

Sedangkan dibelakangnya Chanyel berusaha mengejarnya -lagi, "Biarkan dia membuktikannya. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa dekat saudara kembar?" terang Sehun, seketika menghentikan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengejar Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat akan masa kecil mereka dulu. Mereka memang begitu dekat bahkan sangat dekat. Mereka selalu bersama, bermain bersama, tidur bersama, makan bersama, mandi bersama, dan apapun yang mereka lakukan memang selalu dilakukan bersama. Kalau dipikir, Sehun memang benar. Luhan hanya ingin membuktikan perasaannya. Bukan perasaan bersalah tapi perasaan sayang dan rindu yang sudah lama hilang darinya.

.

.

_Flashback_

_"Chanyeollie~" Seorang anak kecil sedang berlari menuju sebuah mansion bergaya eropa disamping rumahnya. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa._

_Rambut brunettenya menari-nari diatas kepalanya karena desiran angin yang berlawanan arah dengannya._

_Ia mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan brutal, tak peduli jika kedua tangan mungilnya yang akan lebam dan sakit, "Chanyeollie~ Chanyeollie~" teriaknya._

_"Liannie.." Seseorang membuka pintunya, tubuhnya mungil tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil didepannya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seseorang itu khawatir._

_"Luhannie.. hiks.. Luhannie.. hiks.. hiks" racau anak kecil yang di panggil Lian._

_"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Luhannie?"_

_Lian menyeka air matanya, "Luha..hiks..nnie berdarah Yeollie.. hiks"_

_"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol kecil semakin khawatir._

_Ia segera berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Lian dengan Lian yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Saat ia sampai dihalaman rumah Paman Xi yang luas, ia segera menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh halaman rumah sikembar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

_Lian mendahuluinya dan berhenti didepan anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi lututnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dibelakang pohon mapel._

_"Luhannie kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mendekat._

_Yang ia panggil Luhannie segera menengadahkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan genangan air di pelupuk matanya yang bisa menetes kapan saja, "Aku.. baik-baik saja" ucapnya sedikit kesakitan. Disampingnya, Lian menangis semakin keras mendengar ungkapan baik-baik saja Luhan yang terdengar menyakitkan ditelinganya._

_Chanyeol semakin khawatir juga pusing, lutut Luhan berdarah dan Lian menangis semakin kencang. Ia melihat sekeliling dan berlari menemui Bibi peyiram bunga, meninggalkan Luhan yang memandangi lututnya dengan bibir mengatup rapat berusaha menahan tangisnya, juga Lian disampingnya yang terus menangis seakan mewakili Luhan untuk menangis._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Bibi penyiram bunga itu datang bersama Chanyeol kecil dengan membawa kotak p3k ditangannya. Ia mulai membersihkan luka Luhan dengan hati-hati, seakan takut menambah rasa sakit Tuan kecilnya. Memberikannya obat merah dan Luhan sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan perih dilututnya, sedangankan adiknya semakin terisak mengawasi kakaknya yang kesakitan. Dan sentuhan terakhir, sebuah plester dengan motif strawberry, kesukaan Lian membuat Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

_Ia berdiri dibantu Bibi penyiram bunga dan Chanyeol disisi kanan kirinya, ia tersenyum pada Lian, "Luhan.. sakit!" ucap Lian terisak sambil mencengkram dadanya._

_"Sudah tidak apa-apa!" Luhan tersenyum._

_"Apa itu sakit?" Lian bertanya dengan bibir mengrucut sedih._

_"Sangat sakit saat melihatmu menangis karenaku! Jangan menangis aku baik-baik saja!" hibur Luhan._

_"Tapi itu sakit!" Lian kembali terisak._

_"Kenapa kau membuatku menangis?" Luhan mulai meneteskan air mata yang sempat ia pertahankan, ia terisak, "Aku ingin tersenyum bukannya menangis! hiks!" racaunya._

_"Apa yang hiks.. harus kulakukan?" Lian semakin terisak. Sedangkan Bibi penyiram bunga dan Chanyeol hanya mengamati anak kembar itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur geli. Luhan yang sakit, Lian yang menagis. Tapi kemudian Luhan juga ikut menangis, bukan karena lukanya tapi karena Lian menangis._

_Luhan menyeka air matanya, "Tersenyumlah.. dan aku akan tersenyum untukmu" pintanya tulus._

_Lian menghapus jejak air matanya juga. Ia memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya yang lengket, "Begini?" tanyanya._

_"Iya" Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Bibi penyiram bunga dan Chanyeol kemudian meraih Lian kedalam pelukannya dengan kedua tangannya. __Luhan memeluk leher Lian dengan erat. __Namun kaki sakitnya tidak bisa membuatnya berdiri seimbang dan mereka jatuh terbaring diatas rerumputan halaman dengan Luhan yang menindih Lian._

_Ia mengamati wajah Lian dibawahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil yang melengkung kebawah itu, "Aku akan tersenyum karena kau tersenyum. Jadi, tersenyumlah untukku!" Luhan tersenyum diatas tubuh Lian, menampakkan eyesmile yang cantik._

_Lian segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan, "Aku tersenyum untuk Luhan!" ucapnya tulus._

_"Aku menyayangimu!" bisik Luhan, juga mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Lian. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Lian yang beraroma strawberry._

_"Luhan!" panggil Lian._

_"Ya?"_

_"Berrrattt!" Luhan segera berguling kesamping dan duduk dengan tegak._

_"Ah.. maaf!"_

_Seketika tawa itu meledak. Seperti sebuah melodi bahagia yang mengiringi setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Secarik memori indah yang takkan terlupakan bagi seseorang, Park Chanyeol._

Mengingat puzzle singkat itu Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia memang tidak tahu seberapa dekat saudara kembar. Mungkin ia memang tidak merasakannya, tapi Luhan yang akan merasakannya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kerumunan diikuti oleh Jongin dan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Well, Lian atau bukan? Chanyeol akan berusaha percaya pada Luhan, meskipun kemungkinannya bahkan hanya 1%.

.

.

"Lian.. hiks.. Lian.. hiks.. hiks.."

Luhan kecil berlari menuju mobil yang terbakar diseberang. Namun, sepasang lengan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Berusaha tak memberikan Luhan kecil ruang untuk bergerak ataupun berlari keseberang. Sedangkan Luhan kecil, ia masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan wanita berambut pirang itu. Tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya, sedangkan tangan kanannya, ia gunakan untuk meraih sesuatu diseberang. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menghentak-hentakkan tanah dengan irama yang tak beraturan.

"Luhan~ hiks.." Wanita itu terisak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mommy, lepaskan! Biarkan aku kesana. Aku harus menyelamatkan Lian. Lian sendirian. Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" racau Luhan kecil dengan suara seraknya, "Liannie. Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana. Mom.. LEPASKAN! LIAAN! KAU MENDENGARKU? KEMARILAH! AKU DISINI. LIAANN!"

Teriakan 10 tahun yang lalu itu menjadi akhir dari mimpi mengerikannya. Teriakan seorang anak kecil yang sangat ia kenal.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeooooong ^^

Masih ada yg nungguin ff abal-abal ini?

Chapter ini aku mau fokusin ke Luhan dulu, soalnya chap pertama kemaren kan ntuh Oppa canti- Ups! Oppa tampan cuma numpang nama doang.. Maaf banget kalo chap ini tidak memuaskan.. #bow

Oh ya! Makasih banget yang udah review.. kalian membuatku senang.. kkk~ setidaknya ada yang menghargai ff saya..

Oke saatnya bales review..

48BemyLight : Makasih loh sayang udah review, maaf juga baru updet.. suka sama karakternya? Aku juga. Ga ada yang tertindas kok tapi ada syahrininya nanti /sesuatu mkasudnya/. Review lagi ya!

julihrc : Apa mereka semirip itu? Menurut kamu bagaimana? Tunggu dinext chapter, oke? Pasti terjawab dengan sendirinya.. kkk~ Makasih ya sayang udah review..

Guest : Sayang cantumin nama, dong! Biar aku lebih enak manggilnya! Biarin Sehun salah orang #tengokkanankiri. Iris Luhan? Hm~ gimana ya? Tunggu di next chap ya? Makasih reviewnya sayang~

Lee Chanie Mitzuka : Makasih meskipun telat! Tunggu next chap! Sayangku :*

Sekali lagi maksih untuk reviewnya.. ditunggu kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review..

Mari saling menghargai.. ^^

14022015


End file.
